


Potato, This Is Tomato

by moeru_gomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Kinda, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeru_gomi/pseuds/moeru_gomi
Summary: May knows this day will come. She already prepared herself for this..Tony has different purpose for visiting the Parker's residence that day..An AU where Tony's first visit to the Parker's turned out different than his expectation. Needless to say, he didn't get to recruit Spider-man that day.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 277





	Potato, This Is Tomato

The toaster did it again. This is the third time May has to run the machine twice for the same pieces of bread. She shrugged. It’s fine, Peter is capable enough to fix a poor toaster —she just needs to ask him for it while making sure that her nephew doesn’t put any additional function like his last job with their washing machine. The poor electric socket couldn’t handle it, hence the fire incident.

Once the toast ready, May put them on the table with melted butter, eggs on side (a bit charred, but edible still), one blueberry yogurt, and a cup of sweetened coffee. It was actually too late for a breakfast but fuck it.

She came back about 3 am last night, wake up to sent Peter to school with a larb before going back to sleep. The second time she wakes up she’s craving for some good breakfast so she made just that. Her phone already charged so she took it, scrolling down to catch up what happened these last days while savoring the flavourful toast.

Yes, this is good… this is good…

The doorbell rang.

She sluggishly walked to the door, opening up the door slightly to check her guest. It was Tony Stark, the real person standing snobbishly in front of their humble apartment.

It’s fine, she’s already preparing herself for this scenario since some time ago. It was just fortunate that she managed to put on light makeup before started her day.

“Hello, good morning. My name’s Tony Stark and I’m searching for a Peter? Peter Parker? He lives here, right?”

“Riiight…” May’s words slurred. “He’s still at school. Do you… do you want to come inside to…”

“If you don’t mind.” He answered quickly, sounds eager to escape the curious stare of the Latina old lady next door.

“Please come inside.” She ushered him to their sofa. “Would you like some coffee or tea? We also have walnut loaf.”

“Just black coffee, please. Thank you.”

She put down his coffee and slices of walnut loaf in front of the billionaire. “So… you have business with my nephew?” She knew what is it about. This is just a rhetorical question.

“Ah, yes. About Mr. Parker,” he took a sip of the drink. “I’m glad to inform you that Mr. Peter Parker is eligible to be our September Foundation scholarship recipient.”

“Oh?” that was unexpected.

He nodded. “The paper he submitted for this program was exceptional, so I—“ he was cut off by May’s hand gesture.

“It’s fine. I… I actually knew the real reason why you’re here.”

“…pardon?” Tony raised his eyebrow. “I’m not sure if I follow…”

“Cut it off, Stark. I knew why you’re searching for Peter. I’m already accepting this day will come sooner or later so you don’t need to bother with the scholarship cover.”

Well, there goes the lies he prepared. That was unexpected.

“I’m sorry. I have no idea you’re aware of this.”

“Of course I know. He’s my nephew, he lives under my roof.” she huffed.

“So…do you approve it?” Tony confirmed.

“Not really, no. But I have no choice, am I?”

She looks upset, but Tony can understand. It’s not everyday people finding out their nephew is vigilante, helping out people with superpowers every night.

“If it helps, I really am impressed by him.” He stated honestly. The boy can stop running busses with bare hands and swinging from building to building. Even Nick Fury will be impressed if he knew the whereabouts of Peter Parker.

May stared at him suspiciously, making it hard for Tony to gulp down the sour cheap coffee. “So what do you plan for him now?”

“Obviously I will support him. I already thinking of some aspect I can provide my help with, but I think I would like to discuss the detail with Peter.” Why is he feeling like being interrogated right now?

The long-haired lady still seems sour, but satisfied with the answer.

He continued, “The scholarship thing… they’re solid, you know? To be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to know about this matter so I went with the cover story but Peter’s track record is good, indeed. Even the paper submission is a lie, I think it won’t be a long stretch to make him a recipient.”

“You checked his school report?”

“Not really, well… it just automatically came out when I told my AI to get his information.” he explained uneasily, hoping it won’t come out as if he’s stalking her underage nephew. “Err, about this. How— I mean, did Peter tell you something or…”

“Ben, my late husband, and I had some suspicion. It was proven with the letter Mary left for us.”

“Mary?”

“Parker. Peter’s late mother. Her family name was Fitzpatrick.”

Huh. Weird trivia but Tony left it at that. “So… his power, he’s born with it?”

“What?”

“What?”

“What _power_?”

Tony shrugged, “You know. Wall climbing, super power, bullet-dodging…”

May’s breath hitched. One second, she’s alarmed and sitting rigidly on the edge of her couch. “What are you talking about?”

“I… thought you said his mother explaining it on a letter?”

“Yes! She confessed that Peter is not Richard’s son and how she was sleeping with you after a science conference in Berlin!”

This time, Tony is the one left dumbfounded. “What… are you talking about?”

“Wait. What is it about _bullet-dodging_ and my nephew?” her voice becomes higher and louder in an upset manner.

“Well, I was under the impression that we’re talking about Peter being Spider-man—“

“What? No! No way he’s Spider-man. And we were just talking about you being his biological father—“

“What?! I’m not—“

May didn’t let Tony talk further. “That’s what you’ve been talking about this whole time? Anyway, you don’t have any proof that my nephew, a normal high-schooler, is Spider-man, don’t you?”

“My AI, FRIDAY ran the analysis. Spider-man always ended up in your nephew’s window by the end of his patrol and we had several footages of Peter Parker changing into his onesie inside alleys. Back to the point, what is it that makes you think I’m _his_ father?!”

“Well, Peter doesn’t look at all like Richard and his blood type doesn’t match his parents. Also, Mary believed it’s you since you’re the only one she slept with when she’s on break with Richard! Is the support you’re talking about is related to this? You, supporting his vigilante action?” she sounds bewildered.

“YES! I was talking about new suits, access to the med bay, and so… what are you thinking about when I said support?!”

“I dunno?? Something like child support, you covering his college tuition and maybe access to proper lab so he can’t stop exploding his chem lab, perhaps?? Oh my God. You’re thinking about offering a superhero suit! To my underage nephew! Are you mad?!”

“And I supposed to believe he’s my child?! Please tell me you’re joking.”

“How could I?? I’ve been scared all this time that you’ll find out and just snatch him away from me!”

Both May and Tony gasping for breath, let themselves fully sat on the couch. For a minute their breath is the only thing filled the silence after the whole screaming banter with barely any pause.

“I… I think I need to go.” Tony breaking the peace, glancing at the door.

“Yes, I think you should.” May responded bitterly, still full of not-yet-calmed-boiling anger. She stands up abruptly, escorted Tony out of the apartment.

“I will- I will contact you once—“

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Unfortunately, I have nothing left to discuss with you, Mr. Stark. Good day.” She flatly rejected him before Tony finish contemplating his words.

Tony’s lips thinned in disagreement yet he says nothing. He wears his sunglasses back, walking away since May already closed the door with more force than necessary.

Behind the door, May huffed.

There goes her appetite for breakfast.

.

.

“May? Why is Mrs. Diaz told me that you had lovers quarrel with Tony Stark?”

“About time, young man. Sit down. We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bugging me for a while and so I was just, meh. Let's do this.  
> Review brightening my day, I would love if you can leave some :)


End file.
